Moonbound
by LadyKayoss
Summary: Sequel to When Darkness Falls. Squall finds someone long lost to him, and Rinoa learns that the greatest gift isn't always the gift of life...
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: As always, Squall and co. do not belong to me.  
  
Wow. a holiday story? As a sequel to "When Darkness Falls?" What am I thinking? Well, let's just say that I have been bombarded by enough Christmas propaganda in the last couple of weeks to be brainwashed, which is why I have about six holiday stories I'm writing. Eep. I know this story starts out warm and fuzzy, and seems like it should get a much lighter rating, but it does get better. I hope. The final part is definitely R rated. And I apologize if part four of "When Darkness Falls" seemed a little rushed. I've been working on a research paper at the same time.  
  
And I don't know if the FF8 crew would celebrate Christmas, but they do here. Live with it.  
  
MOONBOUND  
  
Part One  
  
Lost and Found  
  
It was a beautiful night. The moon hung full and heavy in the clear sky, outshining the twinkling stars that dotted the heavens in infinite plentitude. The world around her seemed to shine with a pristine brilliance  
  
Beneath her feet, the crust of frost crunched at her passing. It wasn't the snow she longed for, but it was the closest the plains around Winhill would ever receive.  
  
A brisk wind ruffled her fur, but she barely felt it. How she loved this time of year! And yet, it always saddened her, intensifying the feeling of loneliness her life inspired. She would give her soul to spend the upcoming holiday with loved ones, had she any left.  
  
It was a lonely life she led... but she was no longer normal. How could she ever lead a normal life?  
  
Her silent wanderings had taken her to Winhill's fringe. Dare she enter? At this time of night, everyone would be in their warm beds, unaware of what prowled the night. And she loved to see the decorations that the normally subdued town enjoyed. The riot of lights and color would shock anyone used to Winhill's quiet atmosphere.  
  
Warily, she entered the town's limits. No one had ever caught her before, but an animal instinct she couldn't suppress always made her cautious. She knew how fierce she looked; people would be frightened by her and defend themselves accordingly. How could they know she would never hurt them?  
  
Keeping to the shadows, she slunk into the town's heart. Her ears were pricked alertly for any sound, but her eyes drank in the happy sights around her. Oh, to take part in the holidays again! The few hours of "day life" she had weren't enough to satisfy that craving, and those were hours spent with virtual strangers who didn't even know her name. That was when she deigned to spend time with others at all. Her nature had become too solitary to spend time around strangers for long.  
  
But there were those she'd give anything to spend time with. She didn't even know if they were alive now. And if they were, what would they think of her?  
  
She had paused to sniff at a wreath made of pine when her ears caught an eerie sound: a bone-chilling howl that caused the hackles along her spine to rise.  
  
She froze in shock. Whatever it had been, it was a duplicate of her own mournful cry! And it was very near!  
  
The cry sounded again, and she flattened her ears back to her skull. The idiot! It would wake the whole town!  
  
She whirled, paws skittering on the cobblestones, and began to lope away. The howl came again, right outside town this time, and lights began to come on in the homes around her.  
  
Damn! What was it doing? The cry was strange, almost questioning. Was it looking for something? For her? A part of her yearned to throw back her head and howl in reply, but she quickly suppressed it. She had to get out of town, and fast!  
  
A door opened in the house ahead of her, and she skidded to a halt. The person in the doorway was one of the Galbadian soldiers stationed there, and he had a gun.  
  
She spun on her heels, but people had gathered behind her. Their faces were pale with fear, but they were armed. Winhill was prepared to defend itself to the very end.  
  
"Monster," several voices in the crowd whispered.  
  
Her heart sank. They were ready to kill her now. Not that she blamed them. She tucked her tail between her legs and crouched before them, inviting them to make the kill.  
  
Or try, anyway. She had found she was very difficult to destroy.  
  
"It seems harmless," a feminine voice said softly in the crowd.  
  
"Look at those claws! Those teeth! It was probably hunting our children!" a man cried. Several people in the crowd shrank further away from her.  
  
For the fourth time, the howl echoed through the night. But this time, rather than being outside the town, it was. above them?  
  
A dark shape dropped from a roof to her left, into the crowd, which screamed and scattered. Fingers tightened on triggers, but no one wanted to shoot when this new creature was in the middle of the rapidly thinning crowd. It cast her a significant look, then broke into a run.  
  
She followed, using the distraction to make it through the crowd without hurting anyone. She matched the other's pace, rapidly leaving the town behind and heading towards the hills.  
  
Reaching the foothills, it hesitated, and she got her first look at it. And it was examining her just as closely.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes. The creature looked like her, like a giant wolf with human qualities. Its coat was the same glossy brown, its eyes the same sky blue. It was bigger than she and, she couldn't help but notice, male.  
  
Around its neck it wore a collar of black leather studded with gems that smelled of magic. This is the work of a sorceress, she thought, her hackles rising again.  
  
The male eyed her calmly, as though waiting for something. What did he want? Not to hurt her, obviously, or he wouldn't have rescued her. Then again, it had been his cries that had gotten her in trouble in the first place.  
  
She glanced at the sky, and was surprised at the position of the stars. It was nearly dawn! She needed to get back to her cave!  
  
She turned, conscious of the male's gaze as she left him. There was a soft padding of feet, and the male caught up to her and walked silently beside her. Perhaps, she thought, he wanted to speak to someone like himself.  
  
Or this could be a trap from a sorceress. If so, this young pup would find she had several tricks up her sleeve.  
  
She reached the narrow mouth of her cave and carefully went in. She nearly barked in laughter when the male banged his head on a rocky overhang he hadn't seen.  
  
She was delighted to find the fire she had started before she'd gone out was still burning. Awkwardly, she pushed a few logs into the flames with her hand paws before turning to the male. It was regarding her curiously, which she found annoying. With a sharp jerk of her head, she indicated a pile of blankets to the side. If he was going to change, he could do it there. She went towards the small room in back, and was pleased the male didn't follow.  
  
A part of her had feared he wanted her for more than just to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
The change hit suddenly, sweeping through her body, shriveling her limbs and removing her fur. Her senses dimmed, and the cold that had been comfortable before now chilled her. She quickly pulled on her clothing and made her way to the fire, wondering what had become of her visitor.  
  
Low moans echoed through the chamber, making her realize the change hurt him in a way it didn't affect her. She walked closer warily.  
  
A young man, not even out of his teens, was huddled under the blanket. His fingers were adjusting the collar around his neck until it was tight against his throat. Then he looked up at her with sky blue eyes divided by a distinctive scar.  
  
"Are you Raine?" he whispered.  
  
She stiffened. "How do you know that name?" she asked suspiciously. But as she examined him more closely, she realized the answer was plain on his face.  
  
The sculpt of his face. The eyes, the hair. Her own coloration on Laguna's features.  
  
She dropped to her knees beside him, staring into his eyes. "Squall?"  
  
* * *  
  
Squall. After all these years, her son had come to find her. She wanted to laugh, to jump for joy, to hold the boy in a tight embrace and never let him go. But there was an aloofness to his features that suggested that might not be wise. So instead, she sat down beside him and met his gaze.  
  
"Sorceress Edea couldn't cure you?" Raine asked sadly.  
  
"For a time she did. But. it got free. Now the only thing that can contain it is this collar."  
  
It? she wondered, confused. He obviously didn't mean the transformation. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Now it was Squall's turn to look confused. "The aura," he said matter-of- factly. "The killing rage. Don't you have it?"  
  
Raine's stomach clenched. The killing rage. She'd felt something when Adel had first cursed her, a faint edge of fury that accompanied her change. But that had vanished after Squall's birth.  
  
"Squall?" a voice echoed from the cave mouth. "Are you in here?" Raine's body tensed for flight, but Squall calmly turned to the entrance and called back.  
  
"Down here, Rinoa! And be careful!" A young woman picked her way cautiously to the cave floor, pausing before entering to straighten out her clothing. She smiled when she saw them, then went straight to Squall, holding a bag towards him.  
  
"Your clothes," she said, and Squall took then gratefully and went to the back of the cave. Then the young woman turned to face Raine. "Hello," she greeted warmly.  
  
"Hello. Rinoa, is it? How did you find this cave?" Was her hideout that exposed?  
  
"Tracking device on Squall's collar," Rinoa answered. "Are you Raine Loire?"  
  
Raine nodded, examining the young woman shrewdly. She was pretty, and around Squall's age. Maybe his girlfriend? She was dressed casually in a loose T-shirt that didn't quite hide her unusually flat figure, and a pair of jeans and hiking boots completed the outfit. Raine noticed she walked with a slight limp.  
  
Squall returned, dressed in an outfit consisting mostly of black leather. Raine raised one eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"How did you find me?" Raine asked. "No one has seen me in ages." But it was nice to have someone to talk to!  
  
"Maybe they haven't seen you, but there have been rumors of a big dog haunting Winhill," Rinoa said. Raine got the impression she was the more talkative of the two. "So Squall thought we should investigate."  
  
"Why did you come?" she whispered. It was like something out of a dream, seeing her son alive and well, and knowing he'd been searching for her. She almost cried, but she composed herself.  
  
"We need help," Squall said bluntly. "My curse is difficult to suppress. Matron - I mean, Edea - believes that by magically examining you, we may find a cure."  
  
Raine's heart almost sank. So he hadn't been searching for her out of love.  
  
"How could that help? I'm still cursed, too," Raine said, trying to hide her disappointment. "And that was years ago."  
  
"You may still carry traces of the spell within you," Rinoa said. "I may be able to see just what Adel did, then reverse it completely in both of you."  
  
"You're a sorceress?" Raine asked suspiciously. Would the world never be free of them?  
  
"I am," Rinoa said, lifting her chin defiantly. "If you would come back to Balamb Garden with us, we would be grateful."  
  
Suddenly Squall smiled, almost shyly. It looked out of place on his hard features. "I would like it if you came with us and spent the holidays at Garden. I promise no one will treat you badly because of your curse, though we ask that you stay hidden at night. I'd like to get to know someone who has lived like this longer than I have. Someone who understands."  
  
Rinoa looked faintly shocked at this speech, and Raine guessed the boy was rarely so vocal. "It would be nice to spend the holidays with people for once," Raine said wistfully. Well, why not? She had nothing better planned. "All right. As long as you promise I won't come as a shock to anyone."  
  
Squall gave her a sickly smile. "Believe me, they've seen worse."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Half-Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; Square does.  
  
Author's Note: Still nothing in this chapter to justify the R-rating. That comes in the next and final chapter. And special thanks to Lucifer (um, that sounds really, really bad) for being my one-hundredth reviewer! And someone made an interesting point about part one not being written split-prose style. I dunno what happened there, because this one more closely follows the style used in "When Darkness Falls".  
  
MOONBOUND  
  
Part Two  
  
Half Life  
  
Balamb Garden was beautiful this time of year. Tasteful decorations lined the walls of the lobby, and a massive tree was positioned in the center of the first floor. It was so tall that the topmost decorations had had to be applied from the second floor catwalk.  
  
There were fewer students than normal, as all those that had family had gone home for the holidays, many of them taking friends along as well. Roughly half the population was gone.  
  
Raine had been delighted by her son's home. She'd expected a sterile military atmosphere upon learning what Garden was, and had been pleased at the school's pleasant feel. It was quite lovely, almost peaceful in nature. She wondered how it had become a military school and base.  
  
Squall took Raine on a tour. He acted as calm and businesslike as befitted the SeeD commander, but he felt tense in his mother's presence. He didn't remember the woman, and had been abandoned by her. Perhaps she had done it to save him, but he couldn't help but feel oddly resentful.  
  
If he'd been raised by someone who was like himself, would he have lost control and killed Nida and the others?  
  
The cheerful group left at Garden had acknowledged the beast within Squall, the one contained by his collar, as the real murderer, but Squall wasn't so sure. They all trusted him because he was their commander. Squall thought that trust was misplaced. They couldn't feel the beast's frantic efforts to break free.  
  
That was why he locked himself in his room every night, hoping that Rinoa would win the desperate race against time and defeat the creature completely.  
  
It was a race they seemed to be losing because, inexplicably, Rinoa's powers were waning...  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa shivered and hugged the sheets around her scarred body as Squall climbed out of bed. He opened the window on the far wall and stared out at the red and purple sky. She heard him sigh as he saw how low the sun hung on the horizon.  
  
"Dusk already?" Rinoa said sadly. Squall kept his back to her, and she could see the tenseness in his muscles. He hated the change so much...  
  
"What do you think of her?" Squall asked softly.  
  
"Raine? She seems like a nice woman," Rinoa said, finally sliding out of bed to get to her clothes. "I shouldn't have any problems working with her."  
  
Squall turned to her, his face troubled. "Does Edea know what's going on with your powers?"  
  
Rinoa bit her lip. "No," she said after a moment. "It's probably just because I haven't been feeling well." She forced herself to smile. "Don't worry. I will cure you."  
  
Squall fingered the collar, his hands absently loosening the drawstrings in preparation for his transformation. "Sometimes, I wish you wouldn't bother."  
  
Rinoa stared at him. "Squall."  
  
"Even if you do help me, I'll always remember what I've done. Three people are dead because of me. No one even trusts me anymore."  
  
"That's not true," Rinoa said sharply.  
  
"Isn't it? Headmaster Cid has been relying more and more on Quistis and Xu lately. Selphie and Zell find reasons not to partner with me. Irvine always has his hand on his gun when I come near him. If you had just let me die." Squall turned away from her again and watched the sky darken. "Sometimes, I don't think life is the greatest gift you could have given me. Death would be preferable to this half-life."  
  
Rinoa couldn't think of anything to say as she pulled on her shirt. She tugged at her sleeve nervously as she watched the young commander's body twitch in anticipation. Rinoa went up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the heat of his skin under her own cool palms. Squall flinched from her touch.  
  
"It's almost time," he whispered. "Leave me." Rinoa pulled away and, with one final glance back at her beloved, left the room just as the emitted the moans that preceded his transformation. Rinoa locked the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Laguna and Ellone are going to be here at noon tomorrow."  
  
The words, spoken by the enthusiastic young woman who had introduced herself as Selphie, made Raine stiffen. Selphie seemed totally unaware of the effect she'd had as she continued discussing the Christmas Eve bonfire she and the Festival Committee had planned for tomorrow night.  
  
Laguna? Ellone? Coming here? Raine swallowed, trying to soothe the ache the names had caused. She would give anything to see them again. But what would they think of her? What if Laguna was disgusted by her? Worse, what if Laguna was happily married and brought his wife along?  
  
Raine's hands clenched around the fork she was holding, her knuckles white with strain. Why hadn't Squall told her Laguna was coming? Surely he knew how awkward it would be?  
  
"Morning," a soft voice said at Raine's side. She obligingly moved over and Rinoa sat beside her.  
  
"Good morning. Are you hungry?" Raine asked politely.  
  
Rinoa blanched and shook her head. "I haven't been feeling well," she admitted. "How was your night?" she continued softly.  
  
Raine had stayed in her room as asked, curled comfortably on the bed. She'd accidentally torn the sheets with her claws, but other than that, she hadn't slept so comfortably in years.  
  
"Very nice, and surprisingly peaceful for a school," she said.  
  
Rinoa frowned. "You don't get any. urges?" she whispered. "You know. to kill?"  
  
"No," Raine said quietly. "Except for a short time before Squall was born, I've never had the urge to kill anything, except for food when I was in hiding. I have predatory instincts, but I would. never harm a human." There was an odd look on her face as she said this. That wasn't always true.  
  
Rinoa sank back in her seat. "Damn. What makes Squall different?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rinoa glanced around the table full of happy students and hissed, "I'll tell you later. After breakfast, I'd like to see what I can sense about the curse. I'll tell you then."  
  
Raine nodded. "Rinoa? How well do you know Laguna?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Rinoa started at the unexpected question. "Not very well. He seems very nice. Not very presidential, but nice."  
  
"Presidential?" Raine repeated, but Rinoa never had the chance to answer, as Squall chose that moment to arrive, a half-empty tray in his pale, shaking hands.  
  
He really isn't taking this well, Raine thought sadly as she took in her son's sickly form. What's wrong with him?  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa tried to concentrate, but her powers wouldn't respond. What was wrong with them? They were growing weaker by the day!  
  
Raine watched her with some confusion, while Squall sat silently, a closed look on his face.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Raine ventured finally.  
  
Rinoa couldn't meet the older woman's eyes. "It's my powers," she said miserably. "They're not what they should be."  
  
"Perhaps you're losing them. Good; we could use less sorceresses in the world," Raine said, more harshly than she'd intended.  
  
Squall and Rinoa stared at her in shock. "But. a sorceress is your only chance at being cured. Isn't that why you left Squall with Edea?'  
  
"Abandoned me, you mean," Squall growled.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa said, surprised. "Don't-"  
  
"She could have stayed with me to get help for herself," Squall snapped. "Why didn't you?" he challenged Raine.  
  
Raine stared. "I - I couldn't keep you! I was - I am a monster!"  
  
"I'm worse," Squall said, his voice now a dangerous whisper.  
  
"I. I didn't think I deserved you. not after." Raine clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"After what?" Squall demanded.  
  
"I. killed a man," Raine said, her voice a whisper. "Before you were born. An Esthar soldier, coming to Winhill. I didn't know what came over me. I tore him to pieces."  
  
Rinoa and Squall exchanged glances. "Did you ever get that urge to kill again?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I kept myself locked up at night because of those urges. But they vanished after a while. I thought it was a side effect of the transformation, and once I adjusted." Raine shrugged helplessly.  
  
Rinoa frowned. "Perhaps," she ventured, "it didn't just disappear. I think it might have been passed on to Squall."  
  
Raine looked devastated. "Then. giving him up didn't save him?" She turned towards Squall, who wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"What's done is done," Squall said coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down." He left them, hand pressed to his temple as if to soothe some inner pain.  
  
Or to hold back the beast that was fighting its way free.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa spent the rest of the day out with her friends, gathering firewood for the upcoming bonfire. Selphie directed her other "volunteers" with glee, and soon the spot she had selected, a grassy plain in sight of Garden, was ready for tomorrow's festivities.  
  
"All right!" she cried enthusiastically. "Now I just need some volunteers to help the cooks with dinner tomorrow - no, Zell, no hotdogs! - and another group to make sure the lobby's extra clean, 'cause Sir Laguna's gonna be here, too!"  
  
There were good-natured groans from the assembled students and SeeD's, and Rinoa smiled despite the depression she'd been feeling. Maybe life's not perfect, she thought, but it's almost Christmas. I shouldn't be depressed! Selphie's optimism was infectious, and Rinoa was suddenly eager to attend the bonfire.  
  
If only Squall could be there, too.  
  
"Sir Laguna?' a voice behind her said incredulously. Rinoa turned and saw Raine standing behind her, a bundle of wood slung across her shoulders.  
  
"That's what Selphie calls him," Rinoa laughed. "He doesn't seem very knightly to me, but." she just shrugged. Then she frowned when she saw the expression on Raine's face. "Are you nervous about seeing him again?" she asked gently.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Raine asked weakly. "Yes, I am. I've been gone so long. How does he feel about me? What will he say? Is he married? Is he happy?" She dropped the wood on top of the high pile, and slumped forward. " I don't even know where he's been all these years."  
  
Rinoa felt sympathetic towards the older woman. "He's been in Esthar ever since he helped seal Adel away."  
  
"Esthar?" Raine was stunned.  
  
"As their president," Rinoa concluded.  
  
Raine just stared, slack-jawed. "Laguna? President? Are you joking?"  
  
Rinoa laughed. "Squall can't figure it out either. But from what we've heard, he does an excellent job. And," she added as an afterthought, "he's never remarried."  
  
Raine wandered away, trying to cope with the shock. Rinoa grinned. She couldn't wait to see their reunion tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
It was bad tonight; worse than it had ever been. The beast inside attacked the magical barriers with a fierceness that left Squall feeling weak. His head pounded, and his body trembled. The potions Dr. Kadowaki had advised were little help. He felt as if he were going to die.  
  
He wished he would. As the transformation tore through his pain-wracked body, Squall prayed that this time it would kill him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up! We have a lot of work to do before Sir Laguna gets here!"  
  
Rinoa wondered how anyone could be so damned cheerful this early in the morning. She groaned and turned over on her bed as Selphie left the doorframe and continued on her rounds to awaken everyone else.  
  
Maybe a Silence spell could persuade the girl to shut up and let her sleep longer.  
  
Rinoa groaned and got to her feet, wondering if she dared wake Squall. It wouldn't be fair for him to avoid Selphie's tyranny while everyone else worked.  
  
To her surprise, Squall was already in the lobby, organizing work crews. His face was pale, and the smile he gave her was tremulous, but he wasn't going to miss the holidays. She frowned as he turned away and she noticed the bruises and welts on his neck, barely visible over his collar. He'd been hurting himself.  
  
Which meant it was getting worse. Damn, why were her powers failing her now?  
  
Raine arrived a few minutes later, her healthy glow a striking contrast to Squall's pallor. Why was she so different?  
  
Concerns about Squall's curse were pushed from her mind as the day progressed. Teams were dispatched to make certain there were no monsters near the bonfire site, while others helped in the kitchen to prepare the big feast, which would take place a few hours before dusk. Marshmallows and, to Zell's delight, hotdogs, were set aside for the bonfire.  
  
Students and SeeDs alike slipped away at any free moment to Balamb town to do last minute Christmas shopping, and the area under the large public tree was piled high with gifts.  
  
Rinoa's own gift to Squall, a gift certificate for the weapons shop to pick out a new gunblade, was something she planned to give him in private. She couldn't wait to get him alone.  
  
* * *  
  
At about one o'clock, Laguna arrived. He'd come with just Ellone, leaving Ward and Kiros to defend Esthar. A crowd gathered around as his ship docked, and Raine hung back uncertainly, shivering in the elegant dress Edea had lent her for the dinner. It had snowed the night before, which had delighted Selphie to no end.  
  
Laguna looked exactly as she remembered him. Sure, there were more lines around his eyes and mouth, and streaks of grey contrasted with his jet- black hair, but his green eyes still held the same guileless look, and his lips were curved in that shy, goofy smile she'd fallen in love with.  
  
How she longed to go to him! But she held back, drinking in the sight of him.  
  
Selphie bounded over to him. "Merry Christmas, Laguna!" she said. "We're glad you could make it."  
  
Laguna grinned. "I'm glad you invited me. Those presidential parties are boring! Estharians don't know how to have fun." His gaze wandered over the crowd before fastening on Squall and Rinoa who, like Raine, were also at the crowd's fringe. He started to head towards them, Ellone at his elbow, when Selphie stopped him.  
  
"We have a surprise for you!" she said. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and Raine hunched down when she realized who Selphie was looking for. Not now! Not like this! Too late; Selphie had spotted her and was dragging Laguna towards her. "Look who Squall found!" Selphie crowed.  
  
Laguna stopped dead, Ellone a step behind him. They both stared, and Raine twitched uncomfortably. "Hello, Laguna," Raine said weakly.  
  
"Raine?" Laguna and Ellone said in unison. They stood standing for a few moments, each taking in the sight before them, then Laguna gave a strangled cry and lunged towards Raine and engulfed her in a desperate embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
Laguna and Raine's reunion was the talk of the dinner a few hours later. They sat next to each other, Laguna's arm tight around Raine, with Ellone to the side, a pleased smile on her face.  
  
Rinoa wished she could be that happy. Beside her, Squall ate in sullen silence, his eyes unfocused. Occasionally, a hand would stray towards the collar around his throat that had replaced his Griever necklace. He was fighting the beast, and getting weaker all the time.  
  
She looped an arm through his, and rested her head on his shoulder. She watched Laguna and Raine enviously as the couple chattered nonstop. She knew Raine had told Laguna the truth earlier, and the fact that neither he nor Ellone held it against her had opened the woman up.  
  
Raine still seemed uncomfortable around her son, however; from the sad looks she would toss them, Rinoa knew Squall's harsh accusations were heavy on the woman's mind. Rinoa hoped they could make amends by Christmas.  
  
She sighed, toying with her food. If only she could have found the cure to Squall's condition for Christmas. She'd show him what was truly the greatest gift he could receive.  
  
I don't think life is the greatest gift you could give me. Squall was so melancholy. She wondered if there was any way to cheer him up.  
  
Looking at his somber face, Rinoa wondered if he could ever be happy again.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall and Raine walked down the silent corridor together. It was nearly dusk, and the party had moved outside for the bonfire. Raine and Squall were heading towards their rooms to spend their nights alone.  
  
Raine missed Laguna already. She still couldn't believe he'd been made president of a country as powerful as Esthar. He wanted her to go with him, werewolf of not. She'd told him she was going to help find a cure for Squall and then. She didn't know. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do. Or anything she'd rather do.  
  
On the other hand, she wanted to get to know her son. "Squall?" she said tentatively. He turned to her, his face screwed up in pain. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Can it wait?" Squall asked harshly. "I don't feel well." At her hurt look, Squall sighed and his face softened. "Look, I'm not good to speak to this close to a transformation. If you want to talk, tomorrow will be better."  
  
"Right," Raine whispered as they reached Squall's room.  
  
"Good night, Raine," he told her before locking himself inside.  
  
"Good night, my son," she said softly before heading towards her own room.  
  
* * *  
  
The sheets tore beneath his claws as Squall writhed and twisted on the bed, his wolfish body wracked with pain. The collar burned his neck, the fur shriveling where it touched the leather and the skin blistering. The gems glowed brightly as they struggled to contain the beast that strained to break free.  
  
It's no use! The beast's mind was digging into Squall's with claws of fire, and he howled in pain.  
  
He clawed at the collar, trying to hold it away from his tormented flesh.  
  
That's when it happened: The first of the gems exploded, sending glassy fragments all over his bed. Then another shattered, and another, and then the room was plunged into darkness as the last of the stones died.  
  
Squall couldn't withstand the onslaught of the beast's mind. Insane with its confinement, it overwhelmed the SeeD in a wave of fury that sent Squall's consciousness into hiding.  
  
The beast was free; and this time, nothing would stand in its way.  
  
  
  
To Be Concluded. 


	3. The Greatest Gift

Disclaimer: Once again, they aren't mine. And I'm not sure I'd want to own this version of Squall, anyway.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, is this part finally worthy of an R-rating? I think it's better than the end to "When Darkness Falls," at any rate. I didn't have a Physics class that started five minutes ago when I wrote this part.  
  
MOONBOUND  
  
Part Three  
  
The Greatest Gift  
  
The party was wild, and showed no sign of stopping. The moon had only just come out, and already most of the marshmallows and hotdogs were gone. Rinoa sat in a pile of blankets, watching the students and SeeDs alike enjoying themselves. Rinoa smiled as she watched Selphie feed Irvine gooey marshmallows, giggling as he licked her fingers. Zell was the center of a group of youths who were watching him scarf down hotdogs and taking bets on how long it would take before he choked on them. Headmaster Cid, after warning them all to be responsible, had taken his wife for a moonlight walk.  
  
The night was almost perfect. If only Squall could be here. Rinoa could see, from the wistful look on Laguna's face, that he was missing Raine as well.  
  
She was considering going over to talk to him, when the dull ache she'd been feeling all night flared up. She gasped at the searing pain that blinded her, and she doubled over.  
  
The beast! I have to get to Squall! I have to warn everyone! I have to. She couldn't complete the thought as the pain overwhelmed her and she slumped forward, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Where was everybody? The creature roared in frustration. It lashed out furiously at a potted plant, shattering the ceramic vase. Then it waited in the shadows for someone to come and investigate the noise.  
  
Nothing! Where was the prey? It tried to access the host's memories, but the consciousness just cringed away. If it hadn't been confined, its link with the host wouldn't have faded.  
  
It trotted forward, the echoing of its claws on tile sounding loud in its sensitive ears. It didn't see the need for subtlety; there was no prey in the building.  
  
Soft murmurs met its ears and it froze. Two people, a young male and female that smelled of desire, were creeping down a hall, their voices muted as they sought a private place. They were alert for prying eyes, but were unarmed by either weapons or magic.  
  
Big mistake. The female didn't even have time to scream as it sprang out from behind the giant Christmas tree and tore her head off with one swipe of its paw. The male froze, jaw dropped in a silent scream, then whirled. Almost lazily, the creature lashed out a paw and hamstrung the male, who fell to the floor and clutched his leg, moaning.  
  
The beast went over to the female and began to languidly tear the body to shreds, making certain the male had an excellent view. Fear added a spice to the flavor of flesh.  
  
It opened the ribcage and tore the heart free, taking time to chew it and splattering blood on the terrified male student. Then it spilled the intestines, pushing them around like a cat with a mouse before casually flicking them toward the retching male. It needed to save room for the real feasting.  
  
The boy began to whimper and pulled himself away with his hands, and the beast kept pace. It cocked its head, resembling a curious dog. Then it flashed a horrible toothy grin and slashed its claws through the boy's spine, effectively crippling him.  
  
Now the boy screamed. The creature decided to end that, and, fitting its jaws neatly over the boy's face, tore it cleanly off.  
  
* * *  
  
In her room, Raine's eyes snapped open. She lifted her muzzle, sniffing the air.  
  
1 Blood. And viscera. Something's been torn up. She uncurled her lithe, muscular body and crept over to her door. She couldn't hear anything, so she cautiously slid it open and crept out.  
  
She followed the scent to a hallway just off the lobby, close to the Christmas tree. Two bodies, students, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. They'd been shredded.  
  
Squall. She could smell him all over the bodies. No!  
  
He was heading outside. Raine cursed her inability to warn anyone. She was going to have to stop a larger, fiercer werewolf than herself. She just hoped her experience and control over her body would give her the advantage she needed to stop him before he killed again.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa struggled groggily into consciousness. Around her, the party was still going strong. No one seemed to have noticed her faint. She climbed wearily to her feet, scanning the bodies illuminated by the fire.  
  
Everything looked all right; maybe her faint had been the result of too much excitement combined with the fact that she hadn't been feeling well.  
  
She doubted that very much. She staggered around the fire, wearily pushing her way through the partiers, looking for Quistis or Xu.  
  
She found Xu first, and quickly and quietly explained the situation.  
  
"Damn," Xu hissed. "Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Find the others," meaning Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Quistis, "let them know what's happening. I'm going to see if I can find the headmaster and Matron. Tell Quistis to organize teams to go inside Garden and take Squall down. We have to stop him before he finds his way outside."  
  
Xu walked off, trying to keep her pace steady so as not to alarm the students. Rinoa began to search for Quistis, praying to Hyne that they could stop Squall before he reached the party.  
  
* * *  
  
Xu sped up when she was out of sight of the fire. She hoped she was doing the right thing by keeping this quiet. With luck, they could safely contain Squall before any of the students realized anything was wrong.  
  
If not. Well, Xu didn't want to think about that.  
  
She knew where Cid and Edea were going, and she wanted them around in case all hell broke loose. Few people could keep a panicked mob under control like the headmaster and his wife. Plus, if Squall's killing urges really had returned, she wanted them in a protected area, not out here alone.  
  
There was a rustle from a nearby bush, and Xu jumped as a Bite Bug flew out, its veined wings glittering in the moonlight as it beat a hasty retreat.  
  
Odd. They weren't usually that timid -  
  
Xu didn't even have time to react as a dark blur detached itself from the shadows with a frightening speed, lunging towards her. A searing pain tore through her chest, and she could only stare in astonishment as her intestines oozed from the gaping hole in her chest. She placed a hand over the hole as if to hold the rest of her internal organs in, then fell to her knees. She dropped forward onto her face, and only distantly felt when the creature plunged its hand through the back of her ribcage and ripped her slowing heart free.  
  
* * *  
  
"You shouldn't have let Xu go alone," Quistis said.  
  
"I couldn't have stopped her," Rinoa bristled. "Besides, someone needed to tell Cid and Edea." They were huddled in a group off to the side with Selphie, while Zell and Irvine sought out the other SeeDs and put them on alert. Then, they would head to Garden.  
  
"What's going on?" Laguna demanded, coming up behind them.  
  
The SeeDs exchanged glances. "A small crisis," Quistis began, but Ellone suddenly gasped.  
  
"It's Squall, isn't it? He looked ill during dinner. He's lost control, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Rinoa answered her, before Quistis could make up an excuse. "We're about to head towards Garden to stop him." Rinoa's face was pale; she was suddenly aware that there may be only one way to stop him. Please don't let it come to that!  
  
"What about Raine?" Laguna said frantically. "She's in Garden alone!"  
  
"We'll look for her," Quistis said as they were joined by Zell and Irvine.  
  
"I'm coming too," Laguna said.  
  
"And me," Ellone added.  
  
"You can't!" Selphie protested.  
  
"You'll get in the way," Quistis said bluntly. "There is no time - "  
  
A howl interrupted their whispered conversation. Most of the partiers didn't hear, but a low murmuring started up from those who had, and things got quiet as the news passed around.  
  
Suddenly, Zell went flying. He was thrown past them and landed awkwardly on the pile of firewood with an audible crack and lay still. Four parallel furrows glistened wetly on his back.  
  
With a roar, the creature sprang for Zell's still form, only to be brought up short as Quistis brought the end of her whip down on the creature's muzzle. It shrieked as the chain drew blood, then, as Quistis flicked her hand for another lash, the creature ducked under the whip and sank its teeth into her wrist, yanking her hand off in a fountain of bone and blood.  
  
All this happened in the space of a few heartbeats. Irvine had only just drawn his gun, and Selphie's Thundaga hit the werewolf only moments later.  
  
Quistis backed away, screaming and clutching her stump, and Rinoa cast a Cure over it, thankful she could at least still cast one. Not that it did much good with a wound this severe...  
  
The crowd was total chaos; students and SeeDs alike were running from the horrific sight they had just witnessed. The creature seemed confused by so much noise and movement, and Irvine chose that moment to fire a shot.  
  
The creature seemed to sense the shot and ducked before the powerful AP ammo could hit it. It took the opportunity to bring down another student while Irvine prepared another shot.  
  
"Try a Guardian Force," Rinoa hissed, as she tried to summon Quetzacotl. Even her summoning abilities were failing her...  
  
Selphie just stared in shock, while Quistis knelt on the ground, fighting unconsciousness. Only Rinoa and Irvine stood ready to fight.  
  
"Squall, stop it!" a voice rang out. Everyone started; they hadn't known Ellone was still there, Laguna behind her.  
  
"Leave," Quistis hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Remember me?" Ellone continued. "I'm your sis! I know you're there, Squall. Please, stop this before you hurt someone else."  
  
Irvine raised his weapon to fire, but Rinoa held up her hand to stop him. "Just wait. This worked once before."  
  
The creature crouched before Ellone, shutting its eyes and bowing its head as if chastised. Ellone took a step forward.  
  
"You don't want to do this. I know you don't. Please, Squall, we love you. Let us help you. Fight this thing."  
  
Rinoa waited, holding her breath. Had it worked? Squall seemed almost docile-  
  
Then the creature bared its teeth in a sinister grin, and it lunged forward with claws extended.  
  
Ellone seemed to explode from the force of the impact. Bone fragments and gore flew everywhere, soaking the dumbstruck Laguna. Rinoa released her breath in a whimper as Irvine prepared to fire another shot-  
  
And a second wolf, not as large as the first, sprang into the beast with a flash of claws and fangs. The beast roared in surprise as Raine's claws bit into its flesh with unexpected ferocity.  
  
With a cry, Raine broke away and vanished in the darkness. Enraged, the creature gave chase.  
  
* * *  
  
She had hurt it! The scratches that scored its flesh hurt in a way little else had hurt it before. Every bite, every scratch, had burned! The creature had been completely unaware of this vulnerability: Another werewolf could kill it.  
  
Unless it killed her first... The female was smaller, weaker. Her attack had been swift, but she had been quick to retreat. She was frightened.  
  
A part of the creature's mind realized the female's attack and retreat had been intended to distract it and draw it away from the prey, but it didn't care. The female had hurt it -HURT IT! - and now it wanted her dead.  
  
It followed easily; the snow showed her tracks and splotches of blood clearly, and her scent was on the wind. It was only a matter of time before it found her, and then it would kill her.  
  
It howled its fury and drew even closer to its prey.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa scrambled after them, as fast as her lame leg could take her. She was alone; Zell and Quistis wouldn't be fighting any time soon, if ever, Selphie had gone into shock, and Irvine was left trying to maintain order. She couldn't find any other SeeDs. Before she'd left, Irvine had given her his gun, one of the few weapons that could hurt the creature, loaded with one shot of his most powerful ammo. She didn't have the magic to load another...  
  
This time, Rinoa intended to hurt the creature. She had to bring Squall down, no matter how she felt about him. She needed to hurt him badly enough that he would be unable to kill anyone else until she found a cure.  
  
So she ran across the Balamb plains, following the two sets of tracks, ready to bring this to an end.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Raine panted, her tongue lolling, as she stopped to rest her aching muscles. She wasn't in any condition for a long distance sprint. Damn it, Squall was fast! She could hear his howls drawing closer, but if she didn't take a few moments to catch her breath, she knew she'd keel over from exertion.  
  
She was trying not to think of Ellone; dear, sweet Ellone, who she had raised as her own so many years ago, who she had only just been reunited with earlier that day. Ellone, who had horribly died, killed by the person she'd thought of as a younger brother.  
  
It wasn't his fault... Raine tried to believe that. But the cold look in the beast's eyes when it had slaughtered Ellone had been too much like the expression on Squall's face when he had been angry with her. How much of the beast was Squall?  
  
If only I'd arrived a moment earlier... she thought as she forced her aching joints into motion again. Watching Ellone killed and being too far away to do anything had torn at Raine's heart. She wondered if she could restrain herself from killing Squall. He's my son... but he's a monster... I've killed before, too... but it was nothing like this...  
  
The sound of waves crashing on rocks brought Raine up short. No! She'd known Balamb was an island, but she hadn't thought she would reach the end of the line so soon. Where could she run to now? She had come to the edge of a sheer cliff, which dropped away to the sea. Rocky outcroppings made the area around her nearly impassible. She'd have to double back before Squall-  
  
Too late. The beast's rangy form flowed from the shadows of a boulder, its feet silent despite the snow and rubble. The moonlight reflected in its icy blue eyes, hiding the spark of red in their depths. It sat on its haunches, staring at her calculatingly. It knew she had reached the limits of her strength, while it was barely winded.  
  
Its jaws gaped in that cruel smile, mocking her. It knew she had no place left to go. It was toying with her...  
  
Then, without warning, the beast sprang.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa was gasping for breath by the time she reached the sea. She'd long ago ceased to be cautious, plunging through growth and shadows that could have hidden the creature. Weakly, she staggered onward, ignoring the pain in the scarred tissue of her thigh. She cast the sky a weary glance, realizing it was only midnight. Damn.  
  
The sounds of battle reached her ears, echoing around her. She slowed, lifting Irvine's shotgun warily. Cautiously, she rounded the next turn.  
  
Squall and Raine were locked in combat. Their claws had dug into each other, their teeth slashing at each other's jugulars. They broke apart and circled each other, panting as they gathered their strength for the next assault.  
  
They'd been at it for some time, Rinoa noticed. Blood glistened in the small clearing, and the snow had been scraped away during their efforts. Hunks of fur and flesh could also be seen.  
  
Raine didn't look so good; blood clotted her fur from multiple scratches, and a chunk of one ear was missing. She moved slowly, and her body quivered with exhaustion. The was no way she could hold Squall until dawn.  
  
In contrast, the beast still looked fresh. While it moved with a limp, its steps were still quick and eager. There were fewer wounds on its body.  
  
Rinoa took aim, her finger on the trigger, when the creature closed with Raine again. It sprang forward, and Raine was knocked flat on her back. She kicked it savagely with her hind legs, hitting it in the abdomen. The creature wasn't down long; seconds later, it had locked its jaws around Raine's tail and was pulling her close.  
  
Get away from her, Rinoa thought. She was using Irvine's most powerful ammo, and she wasn't the best of shots. She didn't want to accidentally hit Raine.  
  
With a fierce growl that sent chills down Rinoa's spine, Raine whirled on the creature, catching it across the shoulder blades. The creature cried out and let go, and Raine backed off, eyes searching frantically for something that could end the battle.  
  
Rinoa took the opportunity to fire. The shot hit the beast on the right flank, and it howled in shock and pain. Raine took the chance to move in and bring one clawed hand down on the beast's neck.  
  
Blood spurted, and the creature screamed. Rinoa ran forward, the gun slipping from her fingers as the creature began to fall.  
  
As it did, something strange happened: The fur along its backside began to fade, the legs warp and twist. The severe wound was forcing a reverse transformation!  
  
Raine staggered forward, ready to catch her wounded son. But as she neared, one of the beast's changing claws tore through Raine's thigh, tearing muscle and tissue and scraping bone. As Rinoa reached the injured pair, Raine began to change back as well as blood poured from the major artery.  
  
"No!" Rinoa cried. Both still lived, but they were badly wounded. She held her hands over the half-conscious Squall, casting a Cure that did little for the wound in his neck. Then she did the same for the groaning Raine.  
  
"Go," Raine said softly. "Get help."  
  
"You'll die if I leave you! And help is coming, as soon as Irvine can find someone!" Rinoa said frantically. She pulled off her jacket and used it as a tourniquet for Raine's leg. She didn't know what to do for Squall, except to keep his naked body warm until help arrived.  
  
Rinoa searched for something she could use for a fire, but the rocky cliffs had nothing. She'd have to venture further and leave them... She went back to the clearing to tell them, and noticed Squall was fully awake. He had dragged himself towards the cliff's edge.  
  
"Squall! Don't move! Everything's going to be okay!" she cried, going to him. She was going to drag him to Raine, so their body heat could keep each other warm...  
  
Squall looked up at her, his eyes suddenly clear and determined. "No," his voice was a gurgle, and blood welled from his lips. "This has to stop now. You promised me once, Rinoa, remember?" He crept closer to the cliff's edge.  
  
"No!" Rinoa sobbed. "You can't! We'll fight this somehow..." But how? So many people had died...  
  
"You promised me," he repeated. "It's Christmas. There's only one gift I want."  
  
The greatest gift... he wants to die! And I promised once I'd let him if he hurt anyone else...  
  
Rinoa forced herself to turn away, to walk towards Raine. She couldn't look back. If she did, she knew she'd try to stop him. So she huddled over Raine, trying to keep the woman warm, trying to hold back her tears, trying not to look...  
  
In the end, she did look, after she heard his soft "Good-bye," barely audible over the sound of the ocean below. When she turned, he was gone. Gone forever, with only a splash of blood on the rocks to show he'd ever been there.  
  
Raine opened her eyes and stared up at Rinoa. "You let him kill himself," she said, her breath a soft sigh.  
  
"My last gift to him," Rinoa said bitterly. "Merry Christmas."  
  
THE END  
  
You're all going to kill me for this, aren't you? Don't worry, I have a sequel planned out called "Dark Legacy." It could be awhile before I get it up, but it will answer those burning questions, like:  
  
1) What happened to Zell? And Quistis? And Raine?  
  
2) Just what is the deal with Rinoa's powers fading, anyway?  
  
3) What about Cid and Edea? Did they survive? (um, actually, that's a good question... I haven't thought this one through. Did they? Or didn't they? I have something in mind for Edea later, but... I don't know)  
  
4) What about Seifer? Is he ever gonna show up?  
  
I'm sure there are more burning questions, I just can't think of any right now. So, be patient. Over Christmas break, I'm going to celebrate by writing a story that is kinda disturbing... Not violent in the way this or "When Darkness Falls" was, but... disturbing. 


End file.
